eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Where is?????
Where is????? Q: Explorer Graeven A: Takish Hiz, hes up for like 12 min around 20 past the hour, every hour, i ussually find him in NE sector Q: Anyone know which camp, tent, or hut on Kerra Isle, that Lieutenant Veeshaan spawns in? -FlacoMF A: You'll find him just north of The Hunt near the dryad camp. He's the guy with the hunting cat, his cat constantly casts heal on him. There are a couple camps in the area with the same type of mobs in them. Try checing around the area a bit. Then try the big camp a bit north along the waterfront Q: Pestiferous Spider Queen, I need it for the 57 Kerra Isle quest. A: I find her by the mountain range on South Toxx side, in between South Toxx and Abyslmal sea I think it is. A: Mob is almost always in the SW, S, SE, and C in South Toxx. Q: Plagued Forest Drake A: it was in South toxx ©, after it crashed and came up mob moved to (N). so in other word it can be found in S.toxx (N) © (S) (W) (E). Q: Ancient Corpse's Soul A: Basher's Enclave (N). Just across the Southeren border of Sslathis. There are some narrow strips of land running through the swamp. He pops there. It takes a few minutes after someone triggers at Calidux for him to spawn. Q: Kekejan Arios 59 page A: Farmed the Kerran Fisherman in Abysaml Sea, on the coast. Q: The eel for 53 Lavastorm quest A: Swim directly out, from that island with a tree, east. Just before you cross zomes(you will see the line) he will be around there. Q: Rune's of Frost A: Drops at new Goblin Camps near CLW Q: Rune of Tide A: Drops off of the new Sirens, Abysmal Sea. Q: Rune of Lightning A: Drops at the Miners in Great Waste © Q: Rune of Fire A: Drops at Animated Lavas. Q: Jezia A: Qeynos (SW) standing next to a tree which is right by the poacher camp (then one with the name poacher and treasure chest some low levels have to unlock). Q: Undead Menace A: Is in Basher's Enclave (N), he is triggered by someone talking to calidux. Q: Ancient Treant Branches A: If you go South from the new Gob camps near Castle Lightwolf, there is a hill of Treants. You'll see some roamers in the area also and if you follow the Treant Prisoner, he will take you directly to the spot. You're looking for Treant Diviner's that con Yellow to 60. Just keep killing the Diviners and they will drop. Q: Emeraldine Drakes A: o to the border between Salissereen south and central. Go east from the road, the spot is kinda between a hill and a campfire with a few centaurs around it. There should be about 5-7 or so jade drakes flying around, all within conning distance from between the hill and the campfire. Kill those jade drakes and eventually an emeraldine will spawn. Not every emeraldine will have a gem so it may take awhile. Q: Sandstone Drakes A: Tak Xiv South (e), and Torrid Drakes are the place holders. Difficult to describe the spot. You can just barely see the dead forest and it's in a valley with about 3 or 4 climable rocks. It's also not far from the tier'dal high lvl camp. Q: Pearlescent Drakes A: Kill Ice Drakes by a tower surrounded by a few nests in Permafrost(w). The pearlescent drakes spawn instantly where an ice drake dies so beware. Not every ice drake will produce a pearlescent Q: Rubilent Drakes A: somewhere in lavastorm??? Q: Gniblerton A: Klick'Anon, behind the wall thing you can walk through. Q: Megaladon A: IOD in the IOD WEST SEA. Go west from Sirens to the water and continue swimming west to the west sea. He spawns in middle of that area. Q: Prophet of Kumaj A: Kerra Isle (SE) Q: Ancient Deepmare A: Syth Dwell (NE). Head NE from the Kappa Citadel and search the surrounding waters for it. Q: Ancient Swampfire Cobra A: South Toxxulia (NE) (N) (NW). Q: Kerran Shaman (Type 1) A: The Hunt. He can typically be found roaming in the small valley surrounded by Ancient Manticores in (NW) or on the southern edge of the lake by the slayer camp in (NE). Q: Kerran Shaman (Type 2) A: Roaming in West Toxxulia (E) © (N), or close to the river. Q: Ty'Ryzeth SoulCaller A: Underground lair in South Barren Coast © Q: putrid froglok A: on the backside of a hill in Grobb (W) actually. Spawn timer too so go right away or relog quest if you miss him. Can be single pulled from his guards. -TheBummers A: If you are at the Coach in Grobb and take the road out of town...you come to a split, one road takes you to the little outpost to the westish and the other road heads northish. Follow the road northish. There is a mountain on your right, once this mountain opens up away from the road follow it inside. We found the froglok in there. - Vaelkrie Q: Glox Kognik A: Spawns in Blakedown, in the building that Argot Bittersteel is in. Q: Evil eye A: Mossmouth Caverns; Take second right, and swing to the left. He is right out in the opening surrounded by like 5 or 6 other casting gobbies. Good luck, it is very hard not to chain pull. You can't miss him, just go right, then swing left, big opening with a big eye there wearing like a magnifying glass eye contraption. - friendlymonk Q: Qeynos Atlas book A: It is not good for anything, sell it to merchants. Q: Black Torn Hat A: Sell it to the Merchants. Q: Glubox A: The 1st lake you come across after the second tunnel in PoD as one is going to Norox lake Q: Catamount A: The catamount is a single mob insta spawn its in a small vally next to a mountain just run like your goin the crethley manor and it isnt too far outside of wyndhaven. Q: gre SK 15 Qst; Crabs A: You go out the north gate but do not cross the river, follow it on the bank. I think its either a little before or after the bridge that you will see the crab and get a pop up Q: Festerbeak (Large Vulture) A: Crypt Mummies in Sslathis, on top of a hill (conned light blue to me at 30). Q: The pirate ship and cave A: Is east of Som in Cape dreg(SE) . It is on one of the islands out there where the greverobbers and that stupid informant that spawns only at specific times. Q: Underwater Mermaid City. A: The Vastly Deep (center) There is Lake (if im not mistaken) which has some roman looking ruins (they can be spoted from the surface), is a nice place XP but you will need a bard or toons of alchemist potions! Q: Dawnmaiden Island A: From Arc, to the west there are some mountains there, with a cool dawnmaiden island there, just make sure when you get to the mountains to keep going right Q: Ontop of the endless tower there is a Djinn..What is his purpouse as well as the portals next to him? A: This is where you go to get your POS port after u turn in all tha pieces. Tha portal is there for ppl who arent wiz/drd, solo porters have to run out here to self port every time Q: SBM I just keep running along the mountain. Could someone tell me how to get in? A: You want to follow the coast east from SoM. After reaching the Warrens or Gulf of Uzun, you want to look to the north for a sort of valley in the mountains. At the end of this valley is the kobold caves. I don't know how to give you good directions from there because I don't know the caves that well, but if you go through the caves it will take you to SBM. Q: Mayong Mistmoore A: In the salt mines. He's only spawnable by completing the werehunter ability quest for werehunters 49 and up. Q: Yjuri (gnoll) A: In the depths of the blackburrow gnoll caves. Make your way to the very bottom of the pit. There you enter a cave system which is lined with bricks, hang left, and left again. Then you'llbe back to dirt tunnels again, take left tunnel... He spawns there... Q: Dark Magnesium Alloy A: Overlord xrag, Bone sentinel, Obsidian assassin, High shaman thurgrr... - Q: Grimm Brellhand A: Gramash Ruins zone; A: Evil, run SE from ZK. Or, run east for Bogman. A: Good, run se from CLW. Q: Icebone Lord A: South of ZK. Q: Overlord Frank A: He is a triggered spawn and is in the SE part of Box Canyon. Q: Martin Flicker A: He can be found in the Mayfly Glade (E) near a small, climbable rock near the river, close to the edge of the forest. Q: Tal'thex royal ruby A: Ruby drops in Geo's Pass Northern areas off the "new" mobs up there. Rallosian something or other. Q: Tal'thex Emerald A: Emerald drops in the city of Tak Hiz, off any mob, rare drop. The city where Lord C is for some epics. Q: Tal'thex Diamond A: Diamond drops in Sycamore Joy's Rest, at a tower along the shore where the delfs there have a new different name, House N'ryt or something like that. Q: Old Red A: On the west coast near ZM, where the snow and the grass meet in ZK. From there swim west, look for Old Red or his Place-holder called Primal Eel. Q: Varae the Chronicler A: Anyway, she was not in any city when I killed her. She walks around fairly close to a river in South or SE of Tak Hiz . If you cross the river the zone turns into grass. Varae has been on the opposite side of the river in the "sand" area. A good landmark is to look for some columns or ruins that are sticking out of the ground. She should be roaming between the river and where the ruins are. Q: Boss Boltug A: Spawns in the basement of Thedruk, behind two spawns where there appears to be a section of the wall dug out. He is usually just inside this dug out section, if he is up. Q: Rare Giant Scuttlepike A: Go to cape dreg and hop those islands, sw is where I have seen it. Rare giant scuttlepike. Q: Archer Straightshot A: Go to the teth coach and go SSW from there. You should be on the west side of a mountain with a large hill on the west side. He is on the south west side of the hill. He is also just in sight of an orc camp. Q: Gorvik undead troll warlord A: Fort Alliance Q: Grizz Shamans A: Go to stone of Morthalis and swim NE (more North than east though) until you get to the Warrens. If you did this correctly you should be at a place where the water meets an L shaped spot on the coast (it will be land to the front of you and to your left.) Get on land and run North and you should see a mountain with a cave in it. Navigate your way through the cave of Kobolds (should be able to get through kinda easy, they don't see inviz.) On the other side is the Stoneburnt mountains zone. Go straight and turn right when you get to the entrance of the Kejek village. Keep going straight until you see a river. Jump in it and turn left. Go underwater and swim through the underwater cave entrance. That is the Grizz cave. Q: Shrixiv A: Shrixiv has at least 2 different spawn spots that I know of for sure.One is on top of the elongated hill by the mountainside (south quad of zone).The other spot if I remember correctly is towards the eastern part of the zone where two rivers meet.Kind of central but towards the eastern part of the zone.I am not sure if he is a triggered spawn or on a timer. Q: Informant Liarah A: Cape Dreg, Cedric isle, When the everquest sun is setting, that's when you should look. I'd say 10 mins before the sunset and 20 mins after. I have used this method before for both the informant and the explorer. Oh BTW, if you are standing behind the hydra looking at it's tail the Informant spawns to the left of it on a flat spot on the hill. Aked if she roams....everytime I've found her she standing still. Q: Tak Frostbiter A: He spawns in a Freezeblood Village just north of Diren's Hold stronghold, I believe. The camp is on a river and has 3 igloos on the bottom, and one igloo up on top of a hill. Q: Chef Lukkif A: EG on side of hill, close to cog quest guy. A: Perma South, On small hill right past TFG. A: Treants in Guardian Forest (SW). Spawns in the trees, right next to a rock A: Burial Mounds(SW) near frogloks. A: Snowblind plains (SW) just N. of a set of bones right next to a tree. If you head directly west of the TFG camp near NorthGate, you will come to two sets of bones with a fallen tree between them. The Chef spawns just north of the bones by a tree on the side of a small hill. Q: Where is the PoS armomr quest-giver? A: Quest NPC: Aviaks on the 3rd island of the Rain Chain For Casters: Singe Burntfeathers For Tanks: Stark Goldencrest For Melees: Toi Razorbeak For Healers: ???? Q: Where does the rose of renewal drop? A: It's a global drop, very rare!